


The Flowers Bloom Tonight

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: “Perhaps I miss you”, Zarkon nuzzles in earnest, his voice apologetic. “We’ve been apart for too long.”--loosely based offdrisrt‘s art





	The Flowers Bloom Tonight

When Cranorin wakes up, it is to the comfortable warmth of a loving embrace, the scent of _r’onna_ flower field surrounding him, and the perpetual night sky sprawling above.

 

The Galra Homeplanet is tidally locked to the red supergiant and the Capital City to their Empire is located on the night side. Up high in the Royal Palace, where the Inner Garden is located, the stars are the most beautiful.

 

The Inner Garden of the Citadel City is especially designed for stargazing as a wedding gift to the Crown Prince. None can enter the sanctuary save for a handful of servants. A good thing too, since at the moment, Cranorin is very much nude as a kitten.

 

Sitting upright, Cranorin attempts to brush the flower petals off his hair, noticing with dismay when some of it are still stubbornly stuck in between the strands. The sickly sweet smell of the flower mixes with his own natural scent. Already he’s resigned to the fact that he’ll need a thorough showering to clean it all off his fur and hair.

 

Reaching over to the ticker between the pile of their clothes, Cranorin realizes that he’ll only have two _vargas_ at most to be presentable for the other Paladins of Voltron. Oh well…

 

“Cranorin…” the lump next to him moves, one clawed hand blindly grasping at him. “Cranorin, lie down.”

 

“Alfor and the others will arrive soon, my dearest”, Cranorin leans over and places his hand to Zarkon’s cheek, letting it rest there as his beloved lets out a deep purr.

 

“Fuck them”, the Mighty Black Paladin of Voltron and the Royal Heir to Galra Empire pouts as if he is a mere kitten, half-lidded eyes glowing in the darkness of the night. “Lie down, _Kol-i’van_.”

 

At the nickname, Cranorin blinks, face heating up instantly. When Zarkon flashes his teeth, Cranorin knows he’s already lost. He can feel his resolve weakening, heat pooling in his groin.

 

Returning the purr, Cranorin lies on the top of Zarkon. He rests his face at the crook of Zarkon’s neck, grimacing at sweetness mixing with the scent there.

 

“We need to clean up, dear”, Cranorin hums, but neither of them makes any effort to actually get up and start preparing for the arrival of their allies. Eventually, his musing is cut short when he feels Zarkon slowly grinding up to him. Cranorin moans, feeling his own lust beginning to stir in his sheath.

 

Zarkon is fully unsheathed now, his hardness already leaking and eager between their bodies. Using two of his own fingers, Cranorin teases his own sheath open, muffling a crude curse into Zarkon’s neck when he finds how wet he is. Zarkon’s fingers soon join his and his purr intensifies.

 

“So good. Already so open for me”, Zarkon slides in, his fingers barely grazing the sensitive bumps inside Cranorin’s sheathe. Cranorin grinds down in frustration, eyes shut in bliss.

 

“ _Please_ ”, Cranorin gasps, choking at his own breath when Zarkon’s hardness are finally entering him. One is already thick enough to fill him, but two of them at the same time are making him feel like he’s about to burst.

 

But Zarkon is so patient, crooning by Cranorin’s ears as his fingers lightly scratching at the spot behind his neck. Between the scratching and his beloved’s hardness pulsating inside him, the pain subsides and soon is replaced by blinding pleasure. Limbs too weak to move, Cranorin can only lie pliantly.

 

Only then, Zarkon begins to grind his hips up. The hardness crawl almost on their own, twisting and thrusting deeper in ways that make Cranorin gasp. The ridges along the length rub against the bumps of his inner wall, almost never-ending, until the clawed tips reached the deepest point in him and anchored themselves there.

 

Cranorin lets out a pained hiss, before letting out a surprised moan. The pulsing intensifies suddenly as a knot begins to take shape. He can’t take it anymore. He’s so over-sensitive already, that it only takes the gentlest nip on his ear to completely push him over the edge.

 

When he comes, it’s with Zarkon’s name spilling from his lips. It feels like an explosion shaking right in his cores and he swears he blanks out for a briefest moment. As his senses return to him, Zarkon’s purr is like a rumbling thunder, soothing his nerves. Cranorin opens his eyes and looks around.

 

Well, maybe it’s not so brief, after all. Cranorin notes that at one point, Zarkon must’ve cleaned them up. A blanket is covering both of them, so soft and warm, so tempting for him to slip back into sleepy state. He nuzzles into Zarkon’s neck, sighing out a content purr.

 

“Hello, _Kol-i’van_ ”, Zarkon flashes his teeth and-- _oh no_ , they’re not doing this _again_.

 

Cranorin presses a knuckle in between Zarkon’s chest hard, causing him to yelp out in pain. Still, Zarkon is undeterred, trying to nip and nuzzle at Cranorin’s neck.

 

“Still so nippy even after I fucked y-- _ow!_ ” Zarkon yelps again, this time Cranorin decides to flick his ear.

 

“Are you in heat all by sudden? Your insatiable lust is starting to worry me”, Cranorin sighs, almost resigned. He keeps track of their cycles, but sometimes things may get a little bit weird when they’re out in the space. Cranorin shudders remembering that one particular incident with an alien aphrodisiac.

 

“Perhaps I miss you”, Zarkon nuzzles in earnest, his voice apologetic. “We’ve been apart for too long.”

 

Cranorin hums. It’s true-- Zarkon has been busy with Voltron, trying to preven a war from breaking between two members of their alliance. In the meantime, Cranorin himself is busy with his own duties as Future Prince Consort.

 

“We both have our responsibilities, my dearest”, Cranorin eventually replies, even though his heart longs to stay close to Zarkon.

 

“I _know_ ”, Zarkon growls lowly. “That’s why I want you to come with me.”

 

“You can’t be serious”, Cranorin stares and stares, but there’s nothing but open honesty in Zarkon’s face. Zarkon _truly_ wants him to come with him? “But how about my duties?”

 

“The Emperor is still alive and xe still has xer trusty advisors”, Zarkon’s ears flick in annoyance. “They probably won’t notice you missing.”

 

That sounds… plausible. Still, Cranorin makes a mental note to inform the Emperor of his intentions. Hopefully, the Emperor won’t get too mad. Perhaps.

 

“Very well, then”, Cranorin huffs. Then, after a beat, “But I’m not getting into your metallic beast, no matter how much you reassure me that it’s safe.”

 

Zarkon’s laugh is almost cruel as he bites down into Cranorin’s neck. Once again, his lust stirs, if a bit faintly.

 

They’re almost late to welcome the other Paladins.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, Cranorin is Kolivan's old name. yes, 'Kolivan' is a nickname reserved for bedroom use. first time Zarkon finding out about it 10,000 years later, he's having a conniption.
> 
> i'm in too deep for this ship. come suffer with me on [my tumblr](https://hello-my-stars.tumblr.com/).


End file.
